


Nier: Automata - Love is Kinky [¿]

by KinkyDevil



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Incest, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Tentacles, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyDevil/pseuds/KinkyDevil
Summary: A story centered around 9S x 2B and Adam x Eve who are learning what Love is...the kinky kind.Want Andriod porn with plot? You've come to the right place~______________________________________________________________After the tower collapsed, the remaining androids moved on to rebuild and try to find some form of purpose in the machine infested lands.Meanwhile, Adam and Eve had returned to Earth soon after the Ark’s departure. Adam continues to pursue his human obsessions. Only this time, having already tasted the pain, hate & destruction part of humanity, he turns towards understanding the meanings of love, affection & creation.9S continues to struggle through a more cruel fate in store for him while 2B whips his ass in the name of love.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata), Adam/Eve (NieR: Automata), Adam/Everyone (Nier: Automata)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. The [B]eginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, good to see you~ The good stuff begins to kick in near the end of chapter 2.  
> This is an ongoing story.  
>  **WARNING: Some content will contain scenes that readers may find disturbing, please be advised that is it not all fluffy and consensual.**  
> 

## Chapter [01]

"THE [B]EGINNING"

######  `MAP POINT - PRIME TOWN`

Two months after the fall of “The Tower”. 

The resistance camp has relocated to a small town of rundown buildings and overgrown plant life. It was a fraction of the size of the ruined city but there were some buildings here that were in much better condition, and so the remaining androids on earth have begun to call this place home as they start to rebuild some parts of it. Some androids insisted on naming the location, and after lengthy debates, and a randomized lottery of suggestions, it was decided that this location would be named "Prime Town" which was coincidentally the Resistance leader, Anemone's choice. 

The largest structure in this town was a 6 story building that used to be some sort of human hotel. Though now it's where the main android force resides and they are currently in the middle of reconstructing the interior as their HQ of operations.

######  `MAP POINT - RESISTENCE HQ`

The first floor of the building has some rooms for androids to rest and recuperate. 

` **> :INITIATING “PERSONALIZED SELF-MAINTENANCE PROCEDURE”.** `

9S rested upon a camper bed while thoroughly going through his morning maintenance routine. He did get his weekly check-up from the twins the night before and as always, Popula and Devola did a great job. Yet, after what happened during the events of the tower a couple of months ago, 9S took no chances in risking his circuit's health since they suffered unexplained psychological decay in the tower. 

Even though some time had passed since then and the medic twins said his body was working just fine, the young android still felt a dreaded sense of instability in his system.

 _Okay. Everything looks good so far._

9S moved through his core and onto his memory nodes. He checked them carefully and like every other morning, he still remembered most of what had happened in the war. Though there was some fragmented memory data which he couldn’t seem to patch up no matter how much he tried. Every time he hacked in to fix them, he was blocked by heavy walls and shields as if his intricate scanner mind had made them himself, but 9S had no recollection of designing such things in his own box. 

“Hmm…” he thought to himself, wondering what could possibly warrant so much security on these few memory blocks between leaving the bunker and the fight with A2.

_A2…_

9S grit his teeth at the thought of her, but he couldn’t remember why exactly he felt this way towards the android. 

_.....sigh…._

He focused back on the memory defenses and frustratingly summarized that the data must contain important information or at least something he is not supposed to remember. 

_Then, why didn’t I just delete it?_

9S had questioned others around him about these data blocks but no one had real answers to give him aside from the mention of how much of a bad state the scanner was in back then. Even 2B couldn’t satisfy his questions about it, she just always told him not to worry about it whenever he pestered her about the subject. 

The persistent model kept poking at the memory node with the highest security on it. He really wanted to see what’s in it, the data before it had the moment he gave control of his flight unit to 2B and then… 

Yes, there was something important that happened after that. The following memory data from that point was all messed up though the parts he could gather showed his declining behavior and also what he had learned in the Tower was still as clear as day. 9S usually didn't tinker with that memory much as it had a tendency to make him a bit unstable, but he felt he had to remind himself of what was said to him by the synthetic Egos.

_Oh.. That’s right… we YoRHa units were made to be destroyed…  
_

9S pried a little further into the memory and he lived it all over again.

_…...how pointless….._

_Why did that system have to drag us all into this mess….?_

_Why am I even here…?_

_2B… even you…._

_ga--rh…!_

_Everything is meaningless…._

_But 2B….?_

  
_No- Everything means everything!_  


_….all of it!_

_I hate this!!_

_...2B.....2B!....2B!!!_

  


_aargh....aaargh!!!_

“9S” a familiar female voice called out to him.

“!!” 

`**> : STOP PROCEDURE.**`

`**> : WARNING: “PERSONALIZED SELF-MAINTENANCE PROCEDURE” IS INCOMPLETE.**`  
`**> : DO YOU STILL WISH TO ABORT?**`

` **> : YES.**`  
`**> : NO.**`

`**> : YES.<<**`

The male android erected from his maintenance almost instantly when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

“2B..” his soft voice called the name of his beloved companion as he turned to look up at her. She had been away for three whole days on some special mission and the scanner model missed her more than he thought he could handle. 

The way she elegantly stood beside the bed, ready for anything and as perfect as always. 9S couldn’t help but smile slightly, feeling comforted by her presence. 

He went to say something but his blindfold suddenly started to slip away from his eyes.

“Gah!” he gasped.

Nines quickly clutched his face in a mild panic to keep it pinned to his eyes and swiftly moved his gloved mechanical fingers around to adjust it and made sure it stayed put. 

Now he was left staring down at his thighs through the fabric screen with an unpermitted code of emotional embarrassment. He couldn’t bring himself to look back up. 

“......sorry.” he apologized for the abrupt action, though it felt like his apology was for a layer of things.

This unexplainable sensation he seemingly ‘felt’ was... illogical, in human terms, it could possibly be described as fear? 9S knew this was nonsense. Such things did not exist in their mechanical structure...or did it?

He knew very well that the blindfolds they bore were simply tactical HUD visors to help visualize the field, but, there was a sense of security and confinement to it that 9S couldn’t help but cling onto and he was utterly adamant about this. Be it a logical reason or not, since he left the tower, 9S has been afraid of people looking into his eyes.

2B was not oblivious to 9S’s condition. She had noticed some illogical acts from the android since her rebirth after The Tower incident. She investigated 9S’ condition and learned about everything that happened when pod 153 showed her some of 9S’ memory data to her. 

There was an unexplainable sensation in her circuits whenever she rewatched some of 9S’ memory, one in particular disturbed her, and it was the one sealed in 9S's core covering up her death. It was a sort of pressuring agony that felt like it squeezed her core in places that didn't feel real. Seeing through Nines' eyes at how she was killed by A2 was, unpleasant, but it wasn't the view that bothered 2B, it was the data that coursed through 9S at that moment, it was just... incomprehensible to the combat android. Simply by watching the memory, she saw the mix of emotional power surges exploding in him, and to wonder how that must have felt was just impossible.

2B stretched a hand out towards the deflated android on the bed, but she stopped partway and retracted her fingers. The desire to stroke his head and tell him that everything is alright was almost too magnetic to resist, but with a heavy black box, she couldn’t continue with such a selfish command. 9S had never asked for her touch so it would only be rude of her to encroach on him. 

Instead, she did what she did best. Worked on the next objective. 

“9S. The Resistance requires our aid in acquiring materials for the HQ development. I have some map points for us to check out but I think it's best we start from the City Ruins and work our way back.” she directed him with words while she took a quick look around the room for supplies.

Clicking her heels along the cracked concrete floor, 2B picked up some Plug-In Chips from a nearby table. Looked to be some of Devola and Popola’s creations. Those two always left their random crafts lying around. 

_This could be useful_.

`**> : PLUG-IN CHIP “SENSORY ENHANCER” ACQUIRED.**`

2B installed the chip but kept it turned off for the time being since it seemed more like a battle oriented support chip. There was an extra one of these on the table, so she pocketed it in case 9S would need it once she tested it on the field.

9S listened to her heels clacking along the room which soon walked back towards him. Even though his mind still stressed about their fate, most of his attention was on 2B’s movements with a little obsessive focus. She was always his pillar of strength whenever she was near. 

“Nines.” she called.

The sudden name made 9S’ pulse skip a couple of circulations and he whipped his head up to see her hand waiting for him. She so rarely called him that, that he was thrown off guard. His gaze followed up her arm to look up at her.

“Ah....” his voice soothed through an exhale of breath as he saw an expression on 2B he rarely got to see.

“Are you ready?” she smiled softly, wanting 9S to be by her side.

The boy immediately discarded any lingering thoughts and automatically leaned forward to grab her hand. 

She pulled him up off of the bed with ease and 9S so eagerly followed her pace that he practically threw himself at her. The momentum caused his face to plant firmly between her breasts. Her body heat radiated against him and Nines stopped working for a couple of seconds.

Processing complete, he immediately backpedaled and fell back onto the bed.

“S-s-sorry 2B!!” he apologized once again, only this time he seemed more like himself.

“I-I didn’t mean to-to do that!! I would never! I--!” 

The more he talked, the deeper he dug his shame and as if a switch was turned on, the scanner model was back to his usual self again.

“Why are you making such a fuss?” 2B stoically questioned.

9S’ face colour was burning red from the sudden heat amplification to his cheeks.

“Because I-I mean I…! It’s not like I meant anything by- …… _urgh_ …” his voice trailed off into an uncomfortable whine. 

2B chuckled a little, it had been a while since she saw 9S act this way. She made an internal note for future analysis of how to bring about this reaction from 9S again. 

9S stopped talking at the sound of her small laugh and accepted his shame. If it made her happy then he’d gladly feel this way over and over. 

“I know, relax 9S.” she tried to calm him and reached her hand out once again. “I’ve missed you.”

Her words made Nines breathless. 

_2B… missed me?_

“M-me too! I...” his reply was so quick and unnecessarily loud that he once again felt embarrassed. 

The female android simply smiled, though she couldn’t refute her own feeling of joy at hearing him say that. “Come on.” she pulled him up once again and stood him up. “We’ve got work to do.” 

9S’ facial heat signatures had returned back to a normal temperature.

“Yeah.” he nodded firmly. “Let’s go, 2B.” he clenched her hand a little tighter and smiled.

######  `MAP POINT - PRIME TOWN`

The two Ex-YoRHa androids walked through the town in the rising sun. There were the usual familiar faces of androids starting their daily routines. Much debris still remained scattered all over the ground under tangled roots but the main focus of their work was to finish the construction of the outer perimeter fence first.

The two white-haired androids nodded at some passing units, there was a couple in particular that held hands as they crossed paths with 9S who couldn’t help but stare at their clasped palms.

 _….I wonder what that feels like?_  


His thoughts turned his gaze towards 2B’s swaying hand as she walked purposefully.  


_Gurh! What are you thinking 9S..!?_  


He crossed his arms against his chest to stop himself from doing anything stupid and continued to follow behind her. 9S looked ahead at the view from the south-edge of Prime Town they approached. The two neared the cliff's rim and from there they could see the grand carvings of canyons that surrounded this side of town. There was a noticeable waterfall draped over one of them which dropped into a river that ran through the labyrinth of earth. 

“I sometimes forget how beautiful this world really is.” 9S took mental images for safekeeping and looked over at 2B who was glowing in the morning rays of light. She seemed to be in deep thoughts, and so he stayed quiet for a moment longer while shifting glances her way for sneaky admiration towards her model.  


“It’s amazing to see how quickly the resistance has relocated to this town, don’t you think?” 9S couldn’t keep the silence any longer.

“.....” 2B remained mysterious with her thoughts.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck at the one-sided conversation and kept his mind distracted with thoughts on the other androids. He admired the efforts of everyone who had been tirelessly trying to secure and reconstruct this place. 

9S opened the HUD and looked at the map. This town was a fair distance away from the City Ruins as you had to pass through the forest and then along all these hazardous canyons to get here. Well, the Resistance had secured a safe route leading through the canyons at least, so that was an upside. 

2B stroked a hand through her hair to control it in the open winds, then parted her lips.  


“The Resistance does all it can to continue forward. Destroying machine lifeforms no longer holds a greater purpose, so, it was decided that this place will be the beginning.” her tone held some authority as if she was under the dutiful command of the Bunker again.

“The beginning?” 9S looked away from his map and at 2B who appeared like she could see a path that he could not.

“Yeah.” she looked at her hand and then clenched it against her breast. 

9S stared at her confused. Partly remembering his face being where her hand is but tried not to let that distract him. “Am I supposed to know what’s beginning here?” He tried to dig into his archives to see if he forgot something important about this sudden mission of beginnings.

2B started to walk away from the cliff and strode towards the town’s exit. 

“H-hey! 2B!” he shouted and followed after her. “What did you mean?? Don’t leave me hanging here! Who decided what!? What’s beginning? Why is this the first time I’m hearing about this!?” he pressed on with questions while doubting his own mental capacity.

2B suddenly spun around on her heels and placed a finger to 9S’s lips. 

“!!?” 9S instantly shut up against her finger and his face started to heat up even hotter than last time.

Her slender digit moved away from his mouth and gently caressed his hair. Completely contradicting her earlier defensive act towards his personal space.  


“Everything.” she smiled.  


“This place is the beginning of everything, 9S. Without the conflicts of war or command to direct our will any longer, everyone here has been working hard to fulfill a purpose of rebuilding the earth, but not only that, many androids have been discovering more about themselves since coming here. They speak of finding treasures... things that only they see as important or precious. It's strange... Even I... " 

2B used the Resistance to try and convey her words, there was so much she wanted to say, or rather a particular feeling she wished to present to 9S, but she simply did not understand how to do so. There was no program installed to show her. In truth, she hoped 9S could translate it. 

She leaned a little closer to 9S and placed her forehead against his. 

"...I have a treasure I wish to protect now, too. More than anything else.” she held her head against him for a couple more seconds. 

Nines tried to process her words while all he could think about was how close she was and his pulse beat faster by the second. 

2B abruptly pulled away to walk towards the town fence. “We should get moving. It's a long way to the City Ruins.”

9S just stared at her speechless as she walked away. He wasn’t oblivious to the possibility of her words and actions, in fact, he, more than anyone, would dart in that particular direction of thought!  


_2B…._

It was all merely speculation though, 9S didn’t dare step over the lines 2B set. Though he couldn't overlook the difference in her behavior towards him. It was almost like she wanted him to read between those lines? Well, whatever it is she is thinking or desires, 9S was open for it, he just wanted to be by her side no matter what. So without further thought, he quickly returned to 2B’s side and kept up with her pace, ready for her commands.

The two of them made haste towards the canyons. 

######  `MAP POINT - CITY RUINS: COPIED CITY`

Meanwhile, deep under the City Ruins. The underground white city has been reconstructed on a much grander scale. 

Since Adam and Eve’s return, the older sibling has been obsessively reconstructing this place like one giant art project. While Eve has just been passively following his lead, the youngest does his best to please his twin.

A part of the white city has been coloured traditionally as you stand on a corner you can turn from a white model into a realistic section with the smallest detail imprinted on it; One section that was in the middle of being decorated was an alleyway, the walls were roughly bricked with human posters and odd-looking stains, plastic gutter pipes run along the edges, and some neatly placed trash bags sat in a puddle of an indented concrete floor. It looked like a typical alley where human thugs would lie in wait to commit a crime. 

At least that’s what Adam had read about in an old-world crime documentary magazine. He used the pictures as references.

A few stumpy old machine lifeforms were trotting through the alley with paintbrushes and cans in their claws. They were simple yellow eyed bots who had found random independence and mild intelligence, these soldiers were dragged here by Eve to do the hard labour of decorating. Of course, they were under strict orders so they didn’t fuck anything up, but that was inevitably going to happen since they were not part of any system control anymore. This meant they had to be babysat constantly.

The one overseeing the slaves was Eve, who was currently sat above them on a white block poking out from the wall. He leaned his cheek on a bent knee while his other leg dangled over the ledge to mindlessly sway in utter boredom. 

“Urgh….hurry up already you stupid tools.” Eve sighed. 

The alien android watched the lower lifeforms start to graffiti a wall in accordance with the commands of copying an image pattern they were given. All was going well until one machine started to ask what art is to its paintbrush which engaged the others to follow in conversation.

`“Art….art…. What is?”`

`“I don’t. Understand. The question.”`

`“This. Could be. ...The Art?”`

The one who initiated the debate slapped the paintbrush over its own face and mixed the green with its rusted metal. The other machine lifeforms seemed enlightened by the action and started to paint themselves as well.

`“Oh. I see. I see. I see.”`

`“I feel. Art. ….Can art. Feel?”`

Eve glanced down at the sound of chatter and saw them wasting the paint he took ages to make. 

“HEY! STOP WASTING MY FUCKING PAINT!! GET BACK TO WORK!!” He roared, with a pointed finger then hunched forward over the edge, ready to pounce if they didn’t listen. 

All the bots jumped at the sudden raised voice which echoed through the white half of the city. 

Eve was starting to feel really restless from being stuck on his ass for a long period of time, so it would be unwise for the machine lifeforms to give him an excuse to stretch his legs. 

The messy robots got back to work following the blueprints. Though after a short while, the machine with green paint dripping on its face stopped moving its hand. It contemplated the meaning of “Art” and no longer _wanted_ to follow a premade image. Its paintbrush started to deviate from the plan. 

The deviant machine got more and more dramatic with the paint and started to run rampant through the planned alleyway, leaving a thick green line everywhere it went. 

“What the-!?” Eve was a bit slow in catching onto it since he momentarily daydreamed.  


“HEY!!!” the mandroid leaped from the ledge and landed with a heavy thud quaking his rising rage. “STOP THAT!” He ordered the singular machine to cease its actions but it kept going while repeating the same word over and over in its prance. 

`"Art! Art! Art!.....Art! Art! Art...!"`

Eve grit his teeth and then teleported towards it. With a fierce whip of his leg, he kicked the robot and sent it flying into the unfinished graffiti wall. 

“Look what you’ve done!!? This isn't what big brother planned!!” he grabbed its face with his red-tipped fingers and pulled it out of the wall only to throw it into another object ruthlessly. The large trash container dented from the small machine's impact and rolled along on its wheels out of the alley and into the white part of the city. 

“You’ve ruined it!!” his eyes glared his fury as he looked at the green marks, though being blinded by his emotions, as usual, Eve neglected to see the further damage he was causing here.

The other machine lifeforms trembled under their paintbrushes and buckets, not wanting to be attacked. 

Just as Eve was about to lash out once more, he stopped at the sound of a call probing his mind to answer. There was only one person in the world who was connected to him, so he eagerly opened the channel.

“Brother!” Eve smiled, he always liked it when his twin called. It made him feel connected to him no matter where he was. 

“Eve. Your readings have spiked, is there something happening down there?” Adam’s deep composed voice had a calming effect on Eve.

“Ah… That…” he was reluctant to mention his failure to finish the plan his brother had tasked him with.

“I have told you to keep your emotions at bay while in the white city. You know how long it takes to successfully decorate a singular portion of it. Need I remind you of the last time you lost your composure?” his tone held a pitch of warning.

“But- brother! It wasn’t my fault this time! These stupid machines are just doing what they want!” He desperately tried to defend himself so his brother wouldn’t be disappointed in him again.

Adam sighed. He knew himself was to blame for entrusting such delicate tasks to his brother. 

“....big brother, are you mad at me…?” Eve’s voice was close to breaking.

“No, Eve. I am not mad at you.” he clarified and then projected himself into the alley through some cameras in the walls. 

Eve stared at the projection of Adam who was calmly observing the state of the alley. 

“Well, let us move on for now. You have done well. ” Adam looked at Eve who lit up at the praise. 

“R-really?? Great! Then, does that mean you’ll play with me as you promised!?” Eve approached the hologram of his brother which flickered now and then. 

“Yes, little brother. Come to me. Let us play a new game this time.” Adam’s eyes lit up through his glasses and a smirk stretched on his lips.

He couldn’t wait to ‘play’.


	2. The Book Of [L]ove.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kinky book has recently been discovered and everyone is using it as a reference to express their love. 
> 
> Eve tries to keep himself together while he is comforted by his brother. Adam prepares Eve for the plays of love they will perform together.
> 
> 2B attempts to express her love for 9S by referencing the book and 9S freaks out at the sudden new side of 2B he has never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter~ Hope you like it. It's finally building up to the good stuff which will take place next chapter.

## Chapter [02]

"The Book Of [L]ove."

######  ` MAP POINT - COPIED CITY: HOUSE OF ADAM AND EVE.`

It didn’t take long for Eve to arrive at their perfectly decorated house as he had sprinted and leaped all the way through the copied city at full speed. Entering the building, he walked eagerly through the halls while being careful not to move anything out of place. Eve dared not to remember the displeased expression Adam gave him when he knocked something off of the wall once… God forbid, or whatever the human saying was. 

“Big brother! I’m- _huah-_ I’m here!” he panted as he burst open a door to a room called "The Study".

Adam was sitting on a large leather office chair, calmly reading behind a desk piled with books. His calculative stare flicked up at Eve’s greeting and he observed him as if grading a test. He scanned Eve's heaving bare chest, then up to panting lips, over his cheeks flushed from the heat, and even noted the windswept hair.

Ah... now this was a pleasing sight. Adam approved, it seemed that Eve had finally learned to move around like a human.

It had taken a couple of reminders for the youngest to properly comply with Adam’s instruction not to teleport around unnecessarily. Since that wasn’t very ‘human-like’ after all. Though it sounded simple, it was a request Eve just couldn't wrap his head around at first. He kept asking why he had to put so much effort into moving around when there was a far more efficient way of doing so? Not that he hated it, he quite enjoyed being active, but sometimes it was a pain in the ass to go long distances, especially when he wanted to get back to his brother's side as quick as possible. However, like everything else, Eve's complaints quickly subsided when Adam gave him reasons and the droid eventually inputted the act into the growing list of illogical things he should do that makes his brother satisfied.

Eve tried to cool down quicker by planting his ass onto a nearby chair by the door, he wanted to recharge his energy already so he could play properly. Speaking of play, he fixed attention onto Adam who was supposed to be ready... Eve couldn't help but notice a familiar book in his brother's hand, not that he cared about the damn object but, he hadn't seen his brother hold onto the same book for so long before.

"Why are you still reading that?" his words were still a bit breathless as he crossed his arms feeling a little annoyed that, that damn book was getting more attention than he was these days. 

"Hm? Aah, this..." Adam glanced back down at an old book he took from an android a couple of days ago. He had been religiously re-reading it with curious eyes as its contents were so fascinating. The title read “Love is Kinky” on the cover, and it was all handwritten like a journal of sorts that described various kinks and expressions of love. There were even detailed sketches of explicit art in it. 

Adam stroked the spine of the book with his index and curiously compared the current state of his brother to some of the sketches in it that were of panting sweaty humans. It made the knowledge seeker wonder if he should adjust their copied forms of androids to allow them to be able to sweat since, according to this text, sweating was an important part of expressing love.

His focus browsed over his internal archives for more relevant information. He had already installed functioning genitals to their main bodies though he has not done much else aside from the installation and testing of its functions. All worked fine; they could redirect any liquids consumed to store and initiate a need for urine release, and even semen could be constructed in their testes though it was nothing biological, it simply acted similarly to the real substance. The genitals had no faults, ah, aside from the time he checked Eve's installments... He had to reset the right percentage of semen development since little Eve had messed with the settings and exploded a ridiculous amount of seed in his testing process. 

Adam chuckled slightly from the memory of the young brother's half surprised and half pleasured expression. He must have felt pretty good to have endured such a long and messy orgasm. Adam had the right settings from the start so his only lasted a fraction of what Eve's did, but it did make a part of him wonder if it would be worth experimenting with. 

"Hmmm" He wondered what else he could do to make them evolve more. The appetite to grow still urged the twin to push for much greater heights of becoming more human but, it was frustratingly difficult to answer the ever-growing questions that arise from his research. Particularly anything involving love and affection, it was even harder to comprehend than hate and death. Sure the artificial intelligence had read the human basics of reproduction and family relationships yet, nothing ever came close to helping him truly understand or _feel_ it. Well, that was before he found this enlightening book of Love.

“Er...brother?” Eve called out, impatiently waiting for him to finish whatever it was he was doing.

The eldest twin shared his attention with Eve and put his favourite book down onto the desk. He stood up and walked around it while still simulating ideas for better forms in his mind. Leaning against the front of the table, he brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes and nudged his glasses up against his face from a forced habit. 

“Now then...” he pinned his intellectual stare onto his brother. Oh~ there was just so much he desired to try from the book that he wanted to act them all out here and now.

Eve felt his brother’s intense stare and he wondered what he was thinking. He wasn’t allowed to pry into their mental link unless it was for long-distance or emergencies. 

Adam stretched out his hand. “Come here.” he beckoned.

The impatient brother immediately jumped up from the chair and walked towards the summon. He put his hand onto Adam’s outstretched palm as he was taught and waited fervently for further instructions. 

“Eve… My dear brother, do you love me?” Adam asked coolly.

The sudden question put Eve on the spot. He wanted to give the right answer but wasn’t sure he quite understood the question. 

Within a second he dug all the information he could on what he knew about “love” but he only had some of Adam’s quotes to reference it. Eve tried hard to calculate an answer but since he so rarely used his mind this way, he felt pangs of pressure hit his temples.

Adam smiled at the hard-working expression on Eve’s face. It was so unlike him to think so much but it was greatly pleasing to see him putting in the effort using his innate intelligence. 

_Love is…_

The younger brother recalled reading a history book about a family who used the words "I love you" but then he also remembered the end of it when the family was killed and he was reminded of the time Adam had died. A sickening swirl of discomfort swelled in his stomach. 

_...brother._

The pure emotions he felt on the day of his first death had begun to resurface. He didn’t want to lose him again. No... Never again! No! Another torturous second passed but before he lost himself, he shut off his thought process to stop the looping trauma as Adam has taught him to do when he was about to lose control.

While Eve’s mind was momentarily rebooting, his body suddenly moved on instinct by itself and wrapped its arms around Adam in a tight embrace. 

“Brother...” his voice was low, almost automatic as he needily buried his face against Adam's neck.

Adam was a little surprised by Eve’s reaction as it wasn’t within his predictions. He didn't think Eve would ever initiate a human act by himself, this motion called a “hug” which was described in many human books was something he had been wanting to try as well.

Eve continued to mutter "brother" over and over again and the eldest’s hand lifted up to stroke the back of his head.

“It's alright, Eve. I’m here.” he soothed his caramel tone against Eve’s ear. 

Adam made a note to keep a closer eye on Eve's mental fluctuations. He had been monitoring him since they returned and noticed Eve was a lot more aggressive and prone to emotional outbursts because of what he had experienced in his first life. The younger mind still had much more to learn but Adam was confident he wouldn't fall behind, no, he will make sure Eve keeps up. 

Eve felt Adam's long fingers massage against his head and comb through his hair. It was really calming and reassuring being in his twin's arms like this, it felt so perfect, so _right_. Like this is where he belonged. He gripped his big brother tighter while Adam proceeded to educate him.

“The answer is yes, little brother. You love me. What you are doing right now is an act of love, it's called a hug.” 

Those few words perked Eve's ears with curiosity, it made him wonder what else he could do with his twin that would make him feel like this. He felt Adam's hand move from his head and down over his spine which stimulated a shiver. _Oh_... This touch was new... Eve didn't want it to pull away. 

"I love you, brother." He correctly answered the question, hoping Adam would keep touching him like this.

“I love you too.” Adam cooed and tightened the hug which erected a light moan from Eve's lips.

Eve was elated to hear Adam say that and wanted to stay in this position forever. For the first time, the two brothers embraced each other in a loving hug.

But... 

It wasn’t enough for Adam.

“Eve.” he pushed him away and grabbed his shoulders firmly. “Love is going to be our new play for a while.” he smiled.

“...you mean, like that ‘hug’ thing we just did?” Eve tilted his head trying to understand the rules of the game.

“Yes, however...” Adam lovingly stroked along the side of Eve’s face. “There are far more... intricate ways of performing love.” 

Eve locked eyes with his brother who's gaze narrowed with a hunger he hadn't seen before. 

"Oh, but do not fret..." Adam's touch suddenly hardened as he harshly grabbed Eve's jaw, and squeezed his cheeks to pull him much closer.

"Brothe-!!?" Eve was silenced by the pressure of Adam's grip as he was locked in place.

“Big brother will _thoroughly_ educate you.” his deep voice struck its authority over Eve who could only stare into Adam's eyes which had a dangerous glint. 

Adam slowly leaned in towards his little brother with predatory lips. 

######  `MAP POINT - CANYONS`

As with many other places on earth, machine lifeforms had begun to behave similarly to the living creatures that inhabited the area. Here, some of them had adapted their forms to replicate desert Rams on the ground, while others floated above like birds flapping useless metal wings.

The moment they caught androids on their radar, their actions usually turned hostile. 2B and 9S had been punching through the lifeforms on their journey through the canyons, it was all easy work until a particularly large machine turned up.

“Quick, 2B! I’ve disabled the shield!” 9S finished the hack on a giant robotic eagle and backflipped across the air to avoid incoming balls of energy. 

“On it.” The combat android skillfully ran along a wall of earth and pounced into the air with a hard kick of her heels. With focused precision, she grabbed her Virtuous blade and slashed through its wings, severing the annoying defense system on the bird. She quickly followed through with some heavy attacks while 9S backed her up with long-range damage. 

The heavy machine screeched a death cry as 2B finished it off with a strike to its chest. She jumped up from the falling machine, but the lifeform glitched a final move and grabbed 2B’s leg in its claws to drag her down with it. The heavy mass of dead metal slammed into the river with the trapped android beneath it.

“2B!!” 9S sprinted towards the river, scanning for her life signs.

_Oh god, please be okay! PLEASE!_

The sound of creaking metal scratched into the air as the machine corpse began to move slightly. 9S stopped on guard, but the moment he saw the fibers of white hair peek out from it, he practically cried in relief. 

“2B Are you okay!?” he continued to run towards her, ready to give her any treatment she may need.

The female android punched through earth and metal then pulled herself out of the river. She coughed out a mix of oil and water to regain her breath then knelt down on the ground panting. Her entire body was now soaked which pissed her off more than being embarrassingly dragged down by a stupid machine. 

`**> : WARNING: "CORE SENSORY FUNCTIONS" HAVE SUFFERED CRITICAL DAMAGE.**`

` **> : PROPOSAL: ACTIVATE "SENSORY ENHANCOR" PLUG-IN CHIP. WHILE "CORE SENSORY FUNCTIONS" ARE BEING RESTORED TO PREVENT LOSS OF PRIMARY CAPABILITIES.** `

“Damn it…” she spat the last of the oil pooled in her mouth and looked up to see 9S fretting over her every move. 

“What do you need!? Where are you hurt!? Let me check you over real quick!” he pulled out all sorts of first aid tools and emergency oil in his hands as he requested to look into her system.

2B could barely hear 9S properly because of static interference from her damaged senses, but thanks to her HUB eye mask she could still see what he was saying. 

“I’m fine, 9S. Put those away, they are for emergencies” she ordered while brushing off the water molecules in her hair with her fingers which felt a little numb from the loss of sensation on her body. 

“This _is_ an emergency! You just fell under a giant-ass machine! Look at you!” he looked her over from her dripping hair, down to her soaked chest, then over to her...wet thighs...and…

9S pursed his lips as his heat circuits went haywire and his cock suddenly activated into an erection.

He very quickly turned away from her. “Y-y-you sure you're okay!?” he panicked and put his bag on the ground next to her. “Then I-I’ll leave this here just in case! I’ll just go, er, quickly scan the area in case there are any more machines about!” he bolted off before 2B could even get a word in and she stared at him running off up a canyon path.

“Oh....be safe.” she calmly uttered, then looked down at the scattered gear on the ground. She couldn’t help but think how sweet 9S was for being so attentive to her. It was moments like this that reminded the android of how much she wished to express herself better to 9S. She didn't seem to be getting anywhere like this.

_Perhaps I should refer to **that book** afterall._

She reviewed the copied pages she had scanned from a human book she had come across on her 3-day mission. It was titled "Love Is Kinky"

"Did humans really express love like this?" she questioned its contents but, the authenticity of it was legit so it must hold some truth. 2B decided to try some of it out on 9S to see if it helps her figure out the right way to express her feelings towards him. 

` **> : PROPOSAL: ACTIVATE "SENSORY ENHANCOR" PLUG-IN CHIP. WHILE "CORE SENSORY FUNCTIONS" ARE BEING RESTORED.** `

The reminder from her pod made her click her tongue. Though she should know better as a combat android not to delay bodily repairs. 

"Alright." she activated her new chip and almost instantly she felt 200% more sensitive to her surroundings. Her vision wasn't much different due to the visor but her body was certainly hypersensitive to everything touching it. The clothes against her skin felt tight and the water still dripping from her felt ticklish. She could now hear small movements from afar, though the sensory enhancer didn't seem to have as much of an impact on the rest of her senses compared to what she was feeling. It was a bit overwhelming for a moment that she almost switched it back off but, it was too risky to do so while in the field.

` **> : "CORE SENSORY FUNCTIONS" REPAIR IS CURRENTLY AT 5.2%. ESTIMATED TIME OF COMPLETION: APROXIMATLY 6 HOURS AND 3 MINUTES.** `

"Great..." 2B sighed at how long it was going to take.

It would be best not to initiate any combat while repairs are taking place so she made a call to 9S.

"Damn it's hot up here." 9S was stood on top of a high cliff feeling the heat from the sun beaming overhead. He softly tapped his groin, thankful that it had gone back down after roaming around. 

"9S." 

"Guah!" he yelled at 2Bs voice that suddenly projected from his pod as if he was just caught doing something shameful. "What is it 2B?" he tried to act cool.

"Be a good boy and come here." she commanded in a much smoother tone than usual. 

"Eh? Are you... sure you're okay?" 9S noticed right away she wasn't acting like her normal self. 

"......." 2B seemed to hesitate on the projection, but she swiftly snapped her head back up. "Come here now or I'll punish you." she lashed out and cut the call off.

_What the.... What's gotten into her? I better check her over._

He quickly started to make his way back down the cliff, feeling bad for running off without properly scanning her for damage. The guilt that built up in him made him run even faster and he soon found 2B standing still with her back to him.

"...2B?" 9S called out in his short breath while walking towards her.

"Stop right there."

Her voice made 9S halt and he watched her slowly cock her head to the side. 

"You've been a bad boy, Nines." 

9S swallowed the lump of oil in his throat at those words. For some reason, they excited him a little and he didn't get why. 

"I...I have? What did I-" his voice was cut off by a sudden loud snap.

2B whipped her wet body around and cracked a long leather whip in the air once more.

"Shut up. I didn't give you permission to speak" she warned while sliding her new weapon along her palm.

9S' mind was going completely off the rails in a mix of worry, confusion, and admittedly arousal.

_Oh...Oh my god... What the hell am I seeing right now!?_

Nines instinctively scanned 2B in his confusion and he noticed her damaged sensors. 

"2B! Your- Your sensory functions are seriously damaged! We should head back and get you fixed u-" 

2B rushed towards 9S and struck her whip across his cheek to stop him from talking.

"Aagh!?" he clutched his cheek which bled from the whip's bite. "What the hell 2B-!?-Aragh!!" he was struck again to the other side of his face and he quickly paced away from her while protecting his face.

"Get on your knees, 9S." she demanded while slowly approaching him, ready to lash her leather snake out should he refuse.

The scanner was at a loss on what to do. He wanted to help her fix her damage but right now he was too busy trying not to receive any himself! The slender boy tried not to trip on any rocks as he continued to walk backward away from the pursuing android. 

_Holy shit she's freaking me out!_

"Don't make me repeat myself." 2B struck her whip at 9S again, making him yelp as it beat his defensive arms and caused him to fall over.

_Why does she want me to kneel all of a sudden!? What the hell am I supposed to do here!?_

Nines wondered if her behavior had something to do with her sensory core being damaged. No, that must be it! Why else would 2B suddenly act this way? Though it didn't make much sense why the Sensory function would cause this glitch in her. 9S quickly decided it would be best to hack in and see what's going on inside her. Ah, but... To do that he had to be still and frankly, he didn't feel safe enough to switch off in front of this version of 2B.

_Damn it... should I just run for it?_

He wondered if he could create enough distance to perform a quick hack on 2B before she could get to him. Well, it was either that or just do what she says and kneel.

2B's shadow cast over 9S as she stomped her heels into the ground and straddled over him.

" _Fuck_.." he cursed. Unable to enjoy the view because he was trembling in his shorts.

The dominant android prepared to punish 9S for not obeying her orders and the scanner model inhaled his fear and made a decision.

_Forgive me 2B!_

__9S suddenly cast a surprise graviton field which locked 2B in place and, without a moment's delay, he bolted as fast as he could away from her._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `Got Kink?`  
> UPDATE: (6/3/21) : Next chapter is half done, it will be posted sometime next week.


End file.
